


are you in?

by seothsayers



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Open Relationships, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seothsayers/pseuds/seothsayers
Summary: Johnny moves in a few doors down from Renjun and Donghyuck and things get interesting.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Huang Ren Jun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 20
Kudos: 250





	are you in?

**Author's Note:**

> christening the renjohnhyuck ao3 tag happy new year

“I just met our new neighbour,” Renjun says as he shuts the door behind him. 

Donghyuck hums and looks over his shoulder as Renjun enters the kitchen. “What are they like?” He’d spotted the moving truck when he left for work that morning, but when he’d returned later it was gone and the door to the apartment was shut. Donghyuck figured he would wait until Renjun was home before they went over and introduced themselves – or wait and see if the mysterious newcomer would knock on their door instead whenever they finished unpacking. 

“Hot.” Renjun answers and Donghyuck throws back his head in laughter. “I’m being serious.”

“I’m not doubting you.” Donghyuck says. “Is that all the information you got?”

Renjun sends him a withering look. “What sort of person do you take me for? Of course not. His name’s Johnny, he’s 28 and he’s a freelance photographer.” 

“And he’s hot.” Donghyuck repeats. “Interesting.” Renjun sighs as he walks closer and Donghyuck reels him in for a kiss. 

Renjun rests his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder as he turns back to the food on the stove. “What are you making?”

“Spaghetti,” Donghyuck says. “Set the table?”

“I guess I can do that for you,” Renjun says, reaching out to cup Donghyuck’s face and pull him in for another kiss. 

“Thanks babe.”

…

Donghyuck has every intention of going round to introduce himself but life gets in the way. Work takes over and then when he’s home he spends half his time cleaning and the rest of his time sorting out the orders for Renjun’s online shop. It isn’t until almost a week later that he meets the fabled Johnny, whilst they’re stood outside their apartment in the cold as Renjun tries and fails to get their key in the front door.

“It’s jammed again,” Renjun complains. 

“Well un-jam it because my fingers are falling off and I’m about to drop these shopping bags on the floor.” Donghyuck retorts. Grocery shopping on a weekend was never fun and the prices in the supermarket just seemed to keep creeping up. The weather had shifted as they moved from autumn into winter and the chill in the air was no longer a cool breeze, but frigid and chilly instead. To say Donghyuck was a little tetchy was an understatement.

Renjun looks over his shoulder and narrows his eyes at Donghyuck. “What does it look like I’m doing? Just for that, I will take my sweet time.” He’s lying – his teeth are chattering and his nose is red and Donghyuck knows he’s just as desperate to get back inside as he is. Renjun turns back to the door and tries the key again. 

Renjun’s in the middle of kicking the door out of frustration when someone speaks up beside them.

“Are you two alright?”

Donghyuck jumps at the voice and turns to see a tall man headed in their direction. He’s wrapped up warm in a fluffy looking jacket, beanie pulled down over his head. And, perhaps most importantly, he’s hot. Donghyuck is pretty familiar with everyone in their apartment block so he deduces there is only one person that this could be.

“Johnny!” Renjun says and Donghyuck mentally pats himself on the back. Nevermind the fact it was kind of obvious, being a busybody pays off sometimes.

“Hey Renjun.” Johnny smiles and it’s a nice smile. Donghyuck checks him out again - tall, broad and possibly the plushest looking lips Donghyuck has ever seen. Johnny turns to smile at him and Donghyuck almost swears out loud. “You must be Donghyuck.”

“Indeed I am.” Donghyuck responds. He can feel Renjun’s eyes on him and he purposely ignores him because Donghyuck just knows that Renjun’s expression screams _I told you so_. “I would shake your hand but…” Donghyuck looks down at the bags he’s carrying.

Johnny laughs quietly. “Don’t worry about it. Do you need a hand with that?” He gestures towards the door.

“If you can get that thing open, we owe you one.” Renjun says. “Our door hates us. I think this is the fourth time this has happened this past month.”

“Let me see what I can do.” Johnny says. 

They move aside as Johnny steps up to the door. It’s typical that he gets it open in seconds. Renjun swears and Donghyuck laughs. 

“Do you need a hand with the shopping too?” Johnny asks, looking at Donghyuck. “You’re carrying a lot of bags.”

“It’s because Donghyuck would rather die than have to make a second trip to the car.” Renjun says, lifting the shopping he had abandoned on the floor into their apartment. 

“I can manage.” Donghyuck says. “I don’t want to keep you.”

Johnny shakes his head. “I was only headed out to run a few errands. I have time.”

“Well in that case–” He holds out his arm and Johnny takes a few of the bags from him. 

Donghyuck trails into the apartment behind Johnny. He notes that Johnny slides off his shoes and adds it to his list of Attractive Things About Johnny: considerate even when he’s only stopping by for five minutes. 

“You should totally come round sometime,” Renjun says, taking the bags off of Johnny when they reach the kitchen. “Donghyuck’s a really great cook. It would be great to get to know you a little better. We can answer anything you want to know about this place and the area.”

“That sounds like it would be great actually.” Johnny says. “I haven’t had much time to do anything other than unpack and sort out stuff for work.”

“What’s your number?” Renjun asks, pulling his phone from his pocket. He’s smooth, Donghyuck will give him that. “I’ll let you know what day is good for us.”

Donghyuck watches as Johnny inserts his number into Renjun’s phone. Their eyes meet across the room and Renjun raises an eyebrow with a small smile. Donghyuck presses his lips together to keep himself from laughing out loud. 

“I’ll see you both soon then.” Johnny says, walking back down the hallway to slide into his shoes. 

Donghyuck follows him, Renjun not far behind. “See you soon,” Donghyuck waves and then when Johnny’s gone, he shuts the door and spins around to Renjun. “You.” He pokes Renjun in the chest with his finger. 

“Me?” Renjun isn’t able to keep the grin from his face. “I told you he was hot.”

“I think you understated his looks actually. He’s exceptionally hot,” Donghyuck corrects. 

“Okay,” Renjun concedes, heading back down the hallway. “Exceptionally hot. Help me unpack before all this frozen food starts to defrost.”

…

Johnny comes round on a Tuesday. Renjun had set up a group chat for them and it had been more active than Donghyuck had expected – Johnny has a lot of questions and Donghyuck happens to be addicted to his phone, so it quickly spirals from Johnny asking about the best local cafes to chatting about day to day life. 

Renjun makes sure to come home early from work and helps clean up. Donghyuck’s got food in the oven – Johnny said he wasn’t a picky eater and that he liked Mexican food and so Donghyuck had made his best quesadillas and an assortment of side dishes. 

“It smells so good in here.” Renjun says when he enters the kitchen.

He’s changed out of his work clothes and into something comfier, a knitted jumper Donghyuck is sure belongs to him. 

“Are you going to flirt with Johnny today?” Donghyuck asks, setting the table. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Renjun says. 

Donghyuck laughs. “Please. I know you and I know how you act when you’re interested in someone. Don’t think I didn’t see you flirting with him already in the chat.”

“I wasn’t flirting.” Renjun scowls. “I was being perfectly polite.”

“Sure.” Donghyuck says. 

“Well, you think he’s hot too.” Renjun retorts. 

“Well, duh.” Donghyuck laughs. “So, are you going to?”

Renjun presses his lips together. “I wasn’t going into this evening _planning_ to flirt with him, but –”

“That’s a yes.” Donghyuck interrupts. 

“Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck puts on his best innocent face. “Yes babe?”

There’s a knock on the door and Renjun’s frown immediately disappears. Donghyuck pulls him in and kisses him, a little too heavy for how little time they have. “There’s no harm in testing the waters.” Donghyuck says, before walking to the front door, leaving Renjun looking thoroughly kissed in the kitchen. 

They have an agreement. It all started before they were even dating, back when they were both attracted to the same guy and after a very messy night decided why not have a threesome with him instead of fretting over who liked who and see what happens afterwards? Unfortunately it didn’t work out for Mark, but Donghyuck realised he liked his best friend and Renjun can’t keep secrets from him so it took about a week for Donghyuck to get it out of him that the feeling was mutual. Their entire relationship they had been open to seeing other people. It was mostly for the sex, but there had been a few who had stuck around for a little longer. 

Donghyuck knows Renjun better than anyone else in the world. He knows when Renjun finds someone attractive, knows when he’s interested in getting to know someone better. Johnny’s hot and great to talk to. He wouldn’t be opposed to seeing where things went. 

He’s aware it’s probably a little inappropriate considering the guy had moved on barely a week ago, but neither Donghyuck nor Renjun were the type to let an opportunity like this pass by. 

When he opens the door, Johnny smiles and holds up a bottle of wine. “Hey. I thought this might come in handy.” He says. “I wasn’t sure what else to bring.”

“Oh, the wine’s perfect.” Donghyuck can already predict how the night is going to go. “Come on in.”

Johnny slips off his shoes and follows Donghyuck into the kitchen. Renjun still looks a little flushed, but he’s more put together than he was a few minutes ago as he smiles at Johnny and takes the wine from him. 

“How was your day?” Donghyuck asks. “You had a lot of appointments, right?”

Johnny nods. “This time of year is always busy for family photos. It’s not my speciality, but I’ve done a few for friends and then they pass me on to their friends and relatives and next thing you know I’m fully booked. I can’t complain, it pays the bills.”

“Amen to that,” Renjun says, pouring out the wine Johnny had brought into glasses and passing one fling to each of them. “To new neighbours.” He says, lifting his glass in the air. 

Donghyuck and Johnny repeat after him. Donghyuck takes a swig and he watches Renjun gulp down half the glass. Liquid confidence – there was a fifty percent chance that was going to come back to bite him on the ass. Tonight was going to be interesting to say the least. 

The food goes over well. Johnny enjoys it, which is all that really matters and by the time they’re finished, Donghyuck is pleasantly buzzed after they bring out another bottle of wine from the fridge. It’s the middle of the week and he knows he’ll be feeling it tomorrow, but at this stage he’s past the point of caring. 

Renjun’s gotten to the stage where he finds everything funny and it’s so endearing – Johnny makes a bad joke (which he does often apparently) or teases one of them and Renjun’s snickering almost immediately (when it’s aimed at Donghyuck at least, he pouts and acts wounded when it’s directed towards him – Donghyuck takes note of the fond look in Johnny’s eyes). Johnny refuses to leave without helping clear up so Donghyuck stands back and watches, drinking the rest of his wine as Johnny washes the dishes and Renjun dries them, making sure they’re all away in the right place. Johnny splashes Renjun with the water whilst he complains about Johnny taking too long and Renjun shrieks, running to hide behind Donghyuck to avoid Johnny’s wet hands. 

“This was really fun.” Johnny says once they’re out in the hallway, pulling on his shoes. “We should do it again sometime.”

“Next time you can cook.” Donghyuck says. 

“You just want to snoop inside my apartment.” Johnny responds. 

Donghyuck holds up his hands. “Guilty as charged. Sue me, I’m just curious to see how you’ve decorated it.”

Johnny rolls his eyes. “Yeah, and you’ll try and unearth all my secrets whilst you’re at it.”

“Secrets? Who said anything about secrets?” Donghyuck raises an eyebrow. 

“We’re just nosey.” Renjun says, wrapping his arm around Donghyuck’s waist and leaning his head on his shoulder. “You’ll have to deal with it if you want to keep hanging out with us.”

Johnny sighs, opening the front door. “I guess I can live with that.”

“Text us when you get home!” Renjun says. 

“I’m just down the hallway. You can literally watch me walk into my apartment.” Johnny says. 

“And?” Renjun pulls out the puppy dog eyes that Donghyuck knows are impossible to resist. 

Johnny lets out a laugh of disbelief. He gets that look in his eyes again, one that screams _cute_ and Donghyuck has to agree. “Okay. Just for you.”

Renjun preens at that. 

They watch Johnny until he shuts his front door and then Renjun is quickly pulling Donghyuck inside, shutting the door with too much force considering it was almost midnight. “Did you hear that?” He asks. 

“I did.” Donghyuck grins. “Just for you?”

“Just for me.” Renjun repeats. His phone vibrates and he pulls it out, showing Donghyuck the text – Johnny was home safe, much to no-one’s surprise. 

“Come on, you drunk.” Donghyuck slaps Renjun’s ass and ushers him towards the bedroom. “You have to be up early in the morning.”

“Tonight went well though, don’t you think?” Renjun says on the way to the bedroom. 

“It was perfect.”

…

“Okay, but nothing tops the time in third year when Renjun got drunk, got _naked_ and proceeded to curl up in a ball on my lap and pass out.” Donghyuck says triumphantly. “I still have the pictures.”

“I’m going to fucking kill you.” Renjun growls and Donghyuck just grins, reaching out to pinch Renjun’s cheeks. 

“Sounds sexy. Save it for later.” Donghyuck says as Renjun slaps his hands away. 

Renjun turns to Johnny who’s watching them both with an amused smile. “It had been a rough week,” He says. “If you have to worry about anyone getting naked whilst they’re drunk it’s Donghyuck. He just likes to strip for fun.”

Donghyuck almost thinks he’s imagining the quick look up and down gives him, but then Johnny smiles and there’s a twinkle of _something_ in his eyes. “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

Donghyuck picks up another slice of pizza. “We should get drunk together sometime. Not in our kitchen on a weekday again, I don’t think Renjun can handle that, but like on a weekend. Get drinks, go out, the whole shebang.”

“We could make it a thing.” Renjun says, resting his hand on Donghyuck’s thigh and squeezing it lightly. “Invite some of your friends, we’ll invite some of ours.”

“Ten wants to meet you guys actually, so that would work out pretty well.” Johnny says. 

“Ten?” Renjun asks, at the same time Donghyuck says, “You’ve been talking about us?”

“My old roommate.” Johnny explains to Renjun before turning to Donghyuck. “Of course. You two have given me the warmest welcome possible, why wouldn’t I? Also Ten just likes to know where I am and what I’m doing at all times since he thinks I’m incapable of looking after myself now we’re not living together, so when I told him I had plans with you guys he grilled me.”

“Sounds like he’d get along well with Donghyuck.” Renjun says. 

Johnny laughs. “Yeah, probably.”

“I hope you told him we were taking good care of you.” Donghyuck says. “If you need anything we’re here. Company? Dinner? Someone to cuddle you when you’re feeling lonely?”

Renjun digs his nails into Donghyuck’s thigh. 

“Something else I’ll have to keep in mind.”

Johnny says with a smile. 

They leave with plans to try and arrange something for the following week. Johnny watches them until they step inside their apartment – Donghyuck was already fond of this cute little habit they were starting up – and the minute they’re inside, Renjun slams Donghyuck up against the door and kisses him. 

Donghyuck’s not one to complain about getting kisses from Renjun, so he wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and kisses him back with just as much fervour. 

“Did I do something?” Donghyuck asks once Renjun has pulled back, following after him as Renjun leads him down the hallway to their room. 

Renjun doesn’t answer until he has Donghyuck naked and is two fingers deep. By that point Donghyuck’s almost forgotten he asked. “You’re such a menace,” Renjun mutters as he works Donghyuck open, fingers grazing across his prostate. 

“Fuck.” Donghyuck closes his eyes and lets his head drop back onto the pillows behind him. “Yeah, I know. You love it though.”

Renjun adds another finger in response and Donghyuck’s hips buck up before he can stop them. “What was it that tipped you over the edge this time?” He asks, wrapping one hand around Renjun’s wrist and gripping onto the bedsheets with the other. 

“You being _you_.” Renjun pulls his fingers out and finally gets around to pulling off his own clothes. 

“Ah, I get it.” Donghyuck says, watching as Renjun coats himself with lube. He holds his legs up out of the way so that Renjun can line himself up and moans as Renjun pushes in. “Did me flirting with Johnny get you all hot and bothered?” Donghyuck asks. It’s hard to concentrate with the feeling of Renjun filling him up, but Donghyuck will never miss a chance to push Renjun’s buttons. 

Renjun thrusts, leaning forward and planting his hands either side of Donghyuck’s head. Donghyuck locks his ankles behind Renjun’s back – they’ve done this so many times over the years that Donghyuck can almost predict Renjun’s next move. 

“Did you think about what would happen if Johnny came over?” Donghyuck asks. “If we cuddled? Or if we did something else to help him feel less lonely?”

“Shut up, Donghyuck.” Renjun responds and Donghyuck just grins. 

“I think it would be really hot to be pinned down by him. He’s stronger than both of us.” Donghyuck continues, gripping onto Renjun’s shoulders to ground himself as Renjun pistons his hips forward.“Would you prefer to watch whilst he fucks me or have me watch him fuck you?”

“Hyuck –” His resistance is crumbling so Donghyuck pushes onwards. 

“I really want to see Johnny fuck you. It’s been so long since I got to watch you with somebody else.” Donghyuck tells him. Months – almost a year since they last had someone else in the bedroom. 

“Fuck.” Renjun mutters, giving in. He drops his head to Donghyuck’s chest, squeezing his eyes shut as he hammers forwards with all his might. “Fuck, yeah, that would be so good.”

“Turn over,” Donghyuck says, patting his back. 

Renjun pulls out and rolls onto his back. Donghyuck gets up and straddles his thighs, stroking Renjun a few times before lowering himself down onto Renjun’s cock. Renjun grabs hold of Donghyuck’s waist as he moves, bouncing up and down. Donghyuck tilts Renjun’s chin up with his index finger. 

He leans forward for a messy kiss, biting at Renjun’s lip. “You have to get on your hands and knees for him, okay? I want to see him pound you into the sheets.”

“Whatever you want,” Renjun murmurs against Donghyuck’s mouth. 

Renjun snaps his hips up to meet Donghyuck. It doesn’t take much more for Renjun to come, spilling into Donghyuck with a moan. Donghyuck wraps a hand around his cock and finishes shortly after. 

Donghyuck collapses on top of Renjun and lies there for a moment to catch his breath. Renjun pokes him in the side and Donghyuck nuzzles closer. “One more minute.”

When he finally rolls over, Renjun climbs out of the bed, tapping him on the ass in parting. Donghyuck listens as Renjun moves around and lies still as Renjun cleans up their mess. When he’s done, Donghyuck makes a kissy face until Renjun sighs and crawls over him, leaning down and kissing him softly. 

Once they’re under the bedsheets, Donghyuck sprawled over Renjun, Renjun sighs. “So, we’re really doing this, huh,” he says. 

“Sure thing, baby.” Donghyuck yawns. “We can talk about it more tomorrow.”

…

“You’re trying to fuck your neighbour?” Mark whisper-shouts across the table. A dozen emotions pass across his face before he sighs and looks between the two of them again. “I don’t know why I’m surprised. Literally, you two are insatiable.”

“We’re just testing the waters.” Donghyuck laughs. “He’s a great guy, you’d like him.”

Mark pulls out his phone. “Is his Instagram unlocked?”

Renjun hums. They split a doughnut between them whilst they wait for Mark to finish stalking Johnny’s page. Donghyuck watches as his eyebrows go up and he locks his phone, setting it down on the table with a nod. “I see why you want to fuck him.”

“Oh my god,” Renjun mutters. 

“So will you come?” Donghyuck asks. 

Mark sighs. “Of course I will. I would be a fool to miss you two making a fool of yourselves.”

“Great!” Donghyuck says. “Now we just need to try and convince some of the others. Do you know if Jeno’s busy?”

“I’ll ask him,” Renjun says, pulling out his phone. He starts typing and then shows his phone to Donghyuck. “Johnny said he’s down to come round for dinner again tonight.”

Donghyuck nods. “Great.” Mark levels them a look across the table. “What?” 

Mark sighs and shakes his head. 

“You know, I don’t think you need to worry about being subtle. When it inevitably comes out that you’ve both slept with half your friendship group, he’s bound to start putting the pieces together.” Mark says. 

“Touché,” Donghyuck says. 

…

“Oh Johnny, you didn’t tell me they were this cute,” Are the first words out of Ten’s mouth after Johnny introduces him. He pulls them both into a hug and Donghyuck grins as he catches Mark’s eye over Ten’s shoulder – he’s shaking his head and Donghyuck can’t help but laugh. 

“How could you not tell Ten, Johnny?” Donghyuck teases. He holds a hand to his chest and pulls Renjun close. “I don’t know how we’re ever going to recover from this.”

The bar they’re at is busy, so they huddle around a table together after they get their drinks. Ten buys everyone a shot (“We need to start the night as we mean to go on,” He says, clinking his glass together with Donghyuck) and Donghyuck gets talking to Jaehyun, Johnny’s another one of Johnny’s friend’s from university. He’s funny and his ears turn red when Donghyuck tells him he’s handsome. It’s a trend really – all Johnny’s friends look good. Donghyuck watches from across the table as Jeno chats to Ten’s roommate Doyoung whilst Mark is nodding along to whatever Taeyong is saying. Renjun’s sat in between Ten and Johnny, looking good with his hair styled up and his floral shirt unbuttoned just enough to show off his chest. Maybe Donghyuck was a little biased, but Renjun looked stunning. 

They shuffle around the table so that everyone has the chance to talk to somebody new. Jaemin turns up late and immediately loses rock, paper, scissors and has to buy the next round of shots and Jaehyun volunteers to accompany him. They return with two trays and Donghyuck downs both of his drinks, the burn racing down his throat. 

It’s Taeyong who suggests they play a round of Never Have I Ever. Donghyuck ignores the laughs of his friends as they list off everything they can to get him as drunk as possible – none of them are laughing when Renjun says, “Never have I ever had a threesome,” in revenge and instead it’s Johnny’s friends who are watching them all with curiosity as everyone one of them has to take a drink – Donghyuck shelves those stories for another day. 

By the time they head to the club, Donghyuck can feel the alcohol thrumming through his body. He links arms with Jaemin and Mark as they walk through the streets, singing a pop song he only half knows the lyrics to. In the queue they take a bunch of photos that Donghyuck is sure look awful, but he swaps numbers with Taeyong anyway and makes him promise to send them all so he can look through them in the morning. 

Once they’re inside, Donghyuck heads straight to the bar and orders two shots of tequila. He turns to realise it’s just him and Johnny. Before he can ask where the others have gone, Johnny gestures to the crowd. “They went straight to dance.”

“Well then I guess this is for you,” Donghyuck says, holding out the tequila. “Hey, have you ever done a love shot?”

Johnny blinks as he accepts the glass. “Yeah,” He says. 

Donghyuck holds out his arm and waits for Johnny to link it with his. Donghyuck has to stand on his top toes a little to get them roughly eye to eye and this close, with the smudge of eyeliner around Johnny’s eyes and the heady scent of his cologne, Donghyuck’s heart starts racing. 

“Cheers,” Donghyuck says. 

They knock the glasses together and throw the shots back. Donghyuck sets his back down on the bar and grabs Johnny’s arm once he’s done the same. “Let’s go dance!”

Johnny spots the others over the crowd and pulls Donghyuck along, his hand circled around Donghyuck’s wrist. He has big hands – it has been obvious the entire time they had known each other, but there was something different about actually being touched. Donghyuck gets so distracted thinking about what Johnny’s hands might feel like around his waist, his neck, his dick that when they get back to the rest of the group and Johnny lets go of him, Donghyuck stumbles into Renjun and latches onto him. He wraps his arms around Renjun from behind and buries his face in Renjun’s neck. 

“You okay?” Renjun asks. 

“Peachy,” Donghyuck responds. 

It’s the first time Donghyuck has been out to a club in a long time so he lets loose and dances like he does in his kitchen when he’s home alone. He dances with everyone – with Ten and Taeyong, Jaehyun and Jaemin. Mark and Jeno disappear for a while and come back looking like they got up to more than just taking shots. Renjun and Johnny vanish at some point too and Donghyuck crosses his fingers that maybe something good will come of it. 

Renjun looks giddy when he gets back, pushing through the crowd to get to Donghyuck. He winds his arms around Donghyuck’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Donghyuck winds his arm around Renjun’s waist and keeps him close when he pulls away. 

“I might have done something,” Renjun says, mouth pressed to Donghyuck’s ear. 

“What kind of something are we talking about here?” Donghyuck asks.

“Well Johnny asked about the whole never have I ever thing.” Renjun says. Donghyuck knew that was going to get brought up eventually. “I might have told Johnny he was hot and implied that we would sleep with him?” 

Donghyuck bursts into laughter. “Way to be subtle.” He says. 

“We’ve been burnt before,” Renjun reminds him. “It’s always easier to have this conversation with someone else when you’re drunk.” 

Renjun’s not wrong. “Well did he say anything in response?” Donghyuck asks. 

“He got a bit embarrassed, I think,” Renjun says. “On a scale of one to ten, one being this is a terrible idea and ten being the best idea ever, how much of a good idea is it if we both dance with him.”

Donghyuck grins. He pulls in Renjun to kiss him and when he pulls away, he glances over to Johnny to see him looking in their direction. “Best idea ever.”

It takes a bit of maneuvering to reach Johnny without making themselves too obvious, but they make it there eventually. Mark gives Donghyuck a look as they move up beside him and Donghyuck just grins back. They don’t dance with Johnny at first, instead they just dance beside him but then the group starts to splinter off and the crowd seems to grow and they’re pressed together with barely any room to breathe let alone dance. 

Donghyuck laughs as Johnny is knocked into him, wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him steady. It’s warm like this, pressed between both Renjun and Johnny and Donghyuck closes his eyes as he moves his hips back and forth to the beat. Renjun’s grip on his waist grows tighter and he snakes a hand up the front of Donghyuck’s shirt, palm resting on his stomach. 

When Donghyuck opens his eyes again Johnny is looking down at him, at _them_. His eyes flicker between them, sweat damp on his brow and lips parted as though he’s going to speak. He doesn’t though – he doesn’t do anything. He lets Donghyuck move them along together, lets Donghyuck shift them so that Johnny is in the middle between him and Renjun. 

There’s something about seeing Renjun and Johnny dancing together that sets a fire alight in Donghyuck’s gut. It’s the way they’re skirting around each other, the way Johnny doesn’t seem to want to overstep, the way Renjun smiles up at him, coy, like he’s innocent to the energy he’s exuding. Donghyuck wants this so bad he could explode. 

“Let’s go get water,” Renjun shouts after a while. He takes one of Johnny’s hands and Donghyuck takes the other and they move through the crowd, gripping onto each other tight. 

Donghyuck spots Mark when they get to the bar and he looks between the three of them and raises an eyebrow. 

_What?_ Donghyuck mouths, and Mark just shakes his head. 

It isn’t too much longer before they decide to call it a night. Donghyuck ends up squashed between Johnny and Renjun in the backseat of a taxi on the way home. It’s a tight squeeze – Donghyuck’s thighs are pressed right up against Johnny’s, but by some grace of god Jeno had called shotgun so they’d ended up like this. They’re all quiet. Renjun’s got Donghyuck’s hand in his lap, playing with his fingers, and is resting his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder. Johnny’s looking out the window, hands balled into fists on his lap. Donghyuck goes back and forth about what to do for a few minutes before he rests his hand on Johnny’s knee. Donghyuck feels Johnny twitch beneath him and he presses his lips together to hide a smile. 

“You should come over for a post-hangover breakfast tomorrow.” Donghyuck says, turning to face him. Renjun’s fingers still as he waits for a response. “Or just coffee, if that’s all you can stomach.”

“Are you sure?” Johnny asks. “I feel like I’m always over at your guys’ place.”

It’s a loaded question – one that clearly implies something more than what it’s asking. Renjun pipes up, “We wouldn’t invite you over if we didn’t want you there.” Donghyuck nods. It’s true – even if they didn’t want this to turn into something more, Johnny was always welcome in their home. 

Johnny’s quiet again. Donghyuck holds his breath as they wait for a response. 

“What about a post-hangover brunch.” Johnny finally says. “I’m not sure I’ll be up until noon.”

“That works for us,” Donghyuck says. He keeps his hand on Johnny’s thigh for the rest of the journey. 

…

Renjun’s already awake by the time Donghyuck finally pulls himself out of bed. He’s still in his pyjamas and he’s got rubber gloves on as he scrubs at the bathroom tiles. Donghyuck rolls his eyes and watches for a few moments before he pokes Renjun with his foot. “How long have you been up? Have you eaten yet?” Donghyuck asks. 

“Just a little while. And we’re supposed to be having brunch.” Renjun reminds him. 

“And the cleaning?” Donghyuck prods. 

Renjun looks over at him and adjusts his glasses on his nose. “This conversation is happening today, Donghyuck. It has to. We can’t string him along anymore, it isn’t fair on him.”

Renjun’s right. Donghyuck sighs. “I’ll fix you some toast.” 

It’s another hour before there’s a knock on their door. Donghyuck and Renjun exchange a look, locked in a silent battle over who is going to answer the door. Donghyuck loses, and he sighs as he makes his way down the hallway. 

Johnny is dressed casually, grey sweats and a purple hoodie. Whatever nerves Donghyuck was feeling are swept away and he smiles at Johnny, opening the door wider to let him step inside. “Hey,” He says. 

“Hi.” Johnny responds. 

“Sleep well?” Donghyuck asks as Johnny slips his shoes off. 

Johnny pulls a face. “Meh, kind of. The room didn’t stop spinning until like 4am, but after that I slept fine.”

“How much did you have to drink?” Donghyuck asks. “You didn’t seem that drunk last night. Or you hid it well anyway.” 

“Blame Ten. Every time he handed me a shot I’d drink it. I don’t even want to think about how much money he probably spent.” Johnny laughs. 

Renjun’s sat at the table when they enter the kitchen, a cup of tea grasped in both hands. 

“I can either cook us something or we can order some food.” Donghyuck says. “I don’t know about you both but I am definitely leaning towards the latter option.”

“Whatever you want, chef,” Johnny says. 

“Then it’s decided. We’re ordering in.” Donghyuck pulls out his phone with a flourish and starts browsing through the delivery apps. 

The tension is still there, fizzling in the air. Renjun makes Johnny coffee and they sit opposite each other at the table. Donghyuck notes the way Johnny looks between them both, the way he seems to flitter between hesitancy and something else, something more. The food comes and they move into the living room, putting the TV on in the background as they eat. 

Donghyuck sits on the floor, Johnny and Renjun either side of him on the sofa. Time ticks on and the tension only grows. Renjun pinches his arm and Donghyuck sighs. 

“So. Last night was fun.” He says, leaning his head back to look up at the two of them. “I didn’t know you were such a good dancer Johnny.”

“Was I that good?” Johnny asks. “Or was it just the alcohol that made me seem good.”

“You were good,” Renjun says. 

Even from where he’s sitting Donghyuck can see the way Johnny’s expression changes. Donghyuck’s eyes flicker to Johnny’s hands as he clenches his fists for a second, before he stretches out his hands again to rest them on his thighs. 

“I feel like I learned a lot about you both last night.” Johnny says. “Ever since I moved in I’ve gotten the feeling that you both… well. I don’t want to speculate.” 

“You wouldn’t be speculating,” Renjun says. “Go on.”

“Well then.” Johnny pauses. “You’re interested in me? Both of you?” 

“Yes,” Donghyuck says. “There isn’t exactly an easy way of saying that to your new neighbour without scaring them off though.” 

Johnny laughs. “Right.” He says. “Last night felt different.”

“How so?” Renjun asks. 

“There’s no way I could misread the signals you were giving me. You were both flirting and dancing with me and before last night, I had thought that maybe I was imagining things and it was wrong of me to even consider reciprocating in any way, but last night… last night I almost gave in.” Johnny says. “I couldn’t though. I needed to know what you two want first.”

“Boundaries are sexy,” Donghyuck says and the tension breaks – Johnny snorts and Renjun reaches out to punch his shoulder. “We should have been more up front with you. But like I said, it’s just not easy sitting down and telling someone ‘hey, we’re both into you, wanna fuck?’ when you’ve only just met them.”

Johnny almost chokes on his tea. 

“What Donghyuck is trying to say is we are interested in you and if you’re interested too, then maybe we should get together and see how things go,” Renjun says. “If not, it’s no problem. The ball is entirely in your court.”

The room is quiet as Johnny mulls things over. It seems like an eternity passes in the few seconds before Johnny looks at them both and nods. A rush of relief runs through Donghyuck and it’s clear the same happens to Renjun too – he sinks down onto the sofa, with a heavy exhale. 

“I’d be into that.” Johnny says. 

“Great.” Donghyuck’s voice cracks and he coughs, a little embarrassed.

Renjun’s hand clamps down on his shoulder and a different kind of tension washes over him. 

…

The suspense gets to be too much. Renjun is sitting on the counter with Johnny is practically stood between his legs and they are _so_ close that Donghyuck could scream. The minute Johnny arrived the air felt electric – they had been dancing around each other all evening and after one glass of wine Donghyuck had just about had enough. He’s about to say something – he wonders if Johnny’s waiting for some sort of sign, a signal to confirm this is really okay – when Renjun reaches out to touch Johnny’s cheek. His eyes flicker over to Donghyuck at the other end of the kitchen for half a second before he leans in and kisses Johnny. 

Donghyuck will never tire of seeing Renjun kissing someone else. He’s tried to explain it to their friends a dozen times but they don’t seem to understand – kissing Renjun is amazing. It’s one of Donghyuck’s favourite things in the world to do, so why not share that with somebody else? He knows how Johnny’s feeling right now, knows how good Renjun is with his tongue and how he tends to bite when he gets so lost in a kiss. 

They pull apart. Renjun’s cheeks are flushed and when Donghyuck steps closer, he sees that Johnny’s are too. He’s looking at Renjun like he wants to eat him and god, the arousal is going straight to Donghyuck’s dick. 

Renjun leans forward to press a chaste kiss on Johnny’s lips before he leans back with a smile. “Donghyuck’s turn,” He tells Johnny. 

It’s like a switch flips in Johnny’s head. His kiss with Renjun was by no means tender – it grew more heated with every second that passed – but when his lips meet Donghyuck’s he doesn’t hesitate. His hand comes up to hold Donghyuck’s head and he kisses him like he’s desperate. It’s big and heavy and Donghyuck fucking loves it. 

“We should go to the bedroom,” Donghyuck says, panting a little after they pull apart. 

Renjun hops off the counter and grabs them both by the hand, pulling them down the hallway. 

“How are we going to do this?” Johnny asks, watching as Renjun crawls onto the bed. Renjun pats the space in front of him and Johnny sits down, looking between them. 

Renjun exchanges a look with Donghyuck. “If it’s okay with you, then I’d like you to fuck me.” Renjun says. 

Johnny looks over to Donghyuck. “I want you to fuck him too.” He says. “We can figure out the rest as we go.” 

Donghyuck pulls off his shirt and climbs up on the bed beside them both. “Get naked,” He tells them both. 

Johnny is tanned and toned – Donghyuck knew he went to the gym, had eyed his arms every time Johnny wore a short sleeved shirt, but there was something different about seeing him like this. He strips down to his boxers before he notices Donghyuck watching him and he raises an eyebrow, all nerves seemingly gone as he says, “See something you like?” 

“Can I?” Donghyuck asks, placing a hand on Johnny’s thigh. 

Johnny nods. Donghyuck pulls down his boxers, until Johnny’s cock springs free. Donghyuck has half a mind to whistle or say something crass about Johnny’s size – he’s big, of course he’s big, Donghyuck can feel every coherent thought disappearing from his brain as he takes in how big he is – but instead he reaches out to circle his fingers around Johnny’s dick. There is lube somewhere on the bed, placed there in preparation earlier so they didn’t have to mess about when they finally got to this stage, but Donghyuck forgets about it as he moves closer, straddling Johnny’s lap and grinding down on him. 

“Fuck,” Johnny mutters. 

Donghyuck can’t keep it up for long – it’s too dry and they have a plan to stick to – but takes pleasure in the way that Johnny’s fingers dig into his sides to hold him steady, the way his eyes flutter closed as every touch stokes the fire inside him. 

Donghyuck climbs off to see Renjun two fingers deep, eyes heavy as he watches them both. Johnny swears behind him and Renjun smiles. “Had to keep myself busy somehow,” He says. 

They’d talked about this between them too many times to count now. Donghyuck moves aside and Renjun widens his legs so that Johnny can kneel between them. He lubes up his fingers and inserts one and Renjun’s eyes roll back in his head. Renjun reaches out to grab Donghyuck’s hand and Donghyuck brings it up to his lips to kiss. “Feel good?” He asks. 

“So good,” Renjun says. “Your fingers were made for this,” He tells Johnny, and it startles a laugh out of him. 

“I hope this means I’ll be getting a good review,” Johnny says, adding another finger. 

Renjun squeezes Donghyuck’s hand tight. “Keep going and we’ll see.” 

They shuffle into position. Donghyuck lies back against the pillows and Renjun climbs over the top of him, leaning forward for a quick kiss before steadying himself on his hands and knees. Johnny rolls on the condom and strokes himself a few times before he lines himself up. “Ready?”

“I’ve been ready for weeks,” Renjun says. “Go.”

None of Donghyuck’s daydreams can compare to the real thing. Seeing Johnny bite at his lip as he pushes forward, the moan ripping out of Renjun’s throat as his head drops onto Donghyuck’s chest, Johnny muttering “fuck” as he bottoms out. They both look so gorgeous like this, slick with sweat and flushed red and Donghyuck isn’t going to stop thinking about this for weeks. 

It’s so hot – watching as Johnny gains in speed, pistoning his hips forward, as Renjun gasps with each thrust that hits his prostate. 

“You look so good like this,” Donghyuck tells Renjun, running a hand through his damp hair. He looks up at Johnny and their eyes meet. If it’s unreal for Donghyuck, he can’t imagine how unreal it his for him. “Tell me how good he feels,” Donghyuck orders. “I know you want to say something. Don’t be shy, you have your dick in my boyfriend’s ass.”

Johnny laughs at the absurdity of it all. “You feel so good Renjun,” Johnny says and Renjun moans again. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

Donghyuck laughs. “Did you think about it?” He asks. “That night after we went out. Did you think about how the night might have ended if we had talked sooner?”

Johnny nods. “It was hard not to with you both dancing up against me like that.”

“Maybe next time we can recreate it. Go out, get drunk, make out on the dance floor and then come home and fuck.” Donghyuck lifts Renjun’s head, thumb resting on Renjun’s lower lip. “What do you think baby?”

“Yes, yes, _yes_.” Renjun grips onto Donghyuck’s thigh. “I’m so close.”

“Johnny, touch him,” Donghyuck says. “Hold him up.”

Donghyuck waits until Johnny wraps a hand around Renjun’s dick, the other around Renjun’s waist and pulls him up before he wraps his fist around his cock. Everything about the evening had already set him on edge, but it’s watching Renjun cry out, spilling all over himself, and Johnny’s hips stutter to a halt as he comes inside of Renjun that brings him his release. 

Renjun practically flops down on top of Donghyuck as Johnny pulls out and lowers him to the bed. Donghyuck cards a hand through his hair and looks over at Johnny who is watching them with an indecipherable look. Donghyuck pats the space beside him and Johnny stretches out, lying on his back. 

“If there’s ever a next time,” Donghyuck begins, reaching out to rest his hand on Johnny’s abdomen and smiling when Johnny’s cock twitches at the touch. “One of us could fuck you instead. If that’s something you’d like.” 

“Do you want there to be?” Johnny asks.

They’re vulnerable like this, naked and exhausted, but they’re baring it all to each other anyway and Donghyuck’s never been one for lying. “Of course we do,” Donghyuck says. “Do you?”

“Yeah,” Johnny admits. 

Renjun shuffles onto his side. “Next time can literally be in the next hour if you guys want.” He says. He pays Donghyuck on the stomach and says, “You can do the fucking.” 

Johnny laughs and it sets Donghyuck off too. “Sounds like a plan.” Johnny says. 

“Perfect.” Renjun rolls over, stretching out. “Wake me up when you’re good to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/seothsayers)


End file.
